Dancing
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: Daine and Numair attend a Mid Winter's Day Ball at the palace Fluffiness to ensue! DaineNumair set after RotG


Dancing

A/N Fluffiness to ensue!!

The Mid-Winter's Day Ball was an occasion that, obviously, takes place on Mid-Winter's Day, held by the royalty of Tortall. This year's ball was a little less grand, due to the expenses of the Immortal War, but the clean up was going very well considering. It was because of this that less people were invited this year, and Daine was honored as one of them. "Numair, there's mail for you!" Daine called up into the top room of the tower she and the mage Numair shared.

He came down the flight of stairs looking rather nervous, which was a rare expression for the mage. "Are you alright, Numair? You look worried." Daine asked, handing over the two envelopes that had come.

"I'm fine, magelet. This one is for you." He told her, giving one of the envelopes back.

"Really? That can't be right; this is an invitation to the Mid-Winter's Day Ball. Why would I get one?"

"I can't be sure, but it may have something to do with the fact that you ended our most recent war by killing Ozorn and facing the goddess of chaos."

"It says I can bring a guest."

"Well I have an invitation, so unless there's another man you'd like to invite..."

"Oh, very funny."

Daine decided that Kitten counted as good as any other guest and brought her along. She wore a light blue silk robe over a simple yet pretty white dress. She wore matching sapphire earrings and a necklace, both Mid-Winter gifts from Numair. Her long hair, curly as ever, was held back with a light blue silk scarf, worn as a head band. Numair wore a simple white cloak, a white shirt and long black pants. The three of them waited for one of the royal-employed carriages to arrive and take them through the snow to the palace. Daine stared out the tiny window on the way, admiring the beauty of the snow in the twilight. "You look absolutely beautiful, magelet." Numair said suddenly, startling Daine,

"Do you remember when you told me I looked very pretty on the ship just outside of Carthak?" Daine asked.

"I do."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did."

"Do you still mean it?"

"I do indeed, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just like to hear you say it."

Numair laughed and kissed Daine gently. She put her arms around his neck and returned the action until Kitten chirped in a way that others might clear their throats. "Sorry, Kit." Daine laughed, stroking the dragonet's snout.

The Ball began with a feast during which King Jonathan gave a speech and Daine spoke to Queen Thayette, Alanna, George and several other Tortallan friends. Then the dancing began. Daine was able to dance only twice with Numair before being swept away by several other men. At last, after dancing with what felt like every man in the ball room, Daine stopped. She searched the room, but she wasn't able to find Numair. Defeated and tired, she flopped down in a chair to wait for Numair to find her, as he always did. "Excuse me, miss, would you care to dance?" A sudden voice said behind Daine.

Turning around, she met Numair's face. "Of course I would, my good sir." She said in mock formality.

Numair was a graceful dancer, and Daine had been surprised to find that she was too. As they entered the dance floor, the orchestra began one of the best songs Daine knew. She and Numair swirled across the dance floor, happy for the pure joy of each other. Towards the middle of the song Numair allowed Daine to fall back a bit, as appropriate to the dance and their eyes locked. There was something that Daine would swear to this day was pure, absolute love coursing through her veins, and Numair must have felt it too. He pulled her back up into a long kiss and both pulled away breathless. Suddenly, he took her hand and ran with her towards the empty balcony. "Numair, what're you doing?" Daine asked as he pulled her outside into the darkness and fluff of falling snow.

"I have to show you something."

Once out of sight of everyone in the ball room, Numair released Daine's hand. "All right, what do you want to show me?"

Numair reached deep into his pocket and pulled something out, hidden in his fist. "Do remember how I proposed to you before?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was a bit unofficial, so I brought you out here because I could think of no place more wonderful to do it." He opened his hand and produced a sapphire set into a thin silver band. "Will you marry me?"

"I couldn't resist any longer if I cared to." Daine said picking up the ring and sliding it on to her finger.

The couple kissed, surrounded by a flurry of snow, bird and near by animals calling out in a beautiful song. Numair and Daine simply stayed out there for the rest of the night, just dancing.


End file.
